Lucrezia's Way
by Angelo G.W
Summary: In this story, we start off in the scene of episode eight in season one where Lucrezia enters Leonardo's work station in the deep night. What differs in this discussion is where it leads them as they decide it's best off to leave Florence together rather than go off their separate ways.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_At a time very recent before the start of our story, Leonardo draws what almost appears to be drawing what appears to be different shapes that have many edges that aren't so straight. He draws these in his very prized notebook he had constructed out of a bland yard of leather he purchased from a simple merchant. He is accompanied with the great Verrocchio._

Leonardo: _(as he draws) _You know Verrocchio, there is much more to this planet than we may know.

Verrocchio: Of course there is you stump! Walk on over north of Florence, and north of Italy. You'll find quite the crowd up there!

Leonardo: Trust me, I have before and they are indeed quite the people but that is not what I suggested!_(takes eyes away from notebook and points the drawn page out to Andrea) _This is what I speak of, far past the seas that we see, the horizon our sun falls under, there is more. There are others who are at the other end of this ocean that see a different horizon, that actually isn't that much different.

Verrocchio: Son, you lost me after trust me. But after comical sides, what you propose doesn't seem to unrealistic.

Leonardo: The Book of Leaves resides over seas on another land, that I can tell you my good sir.

Verrocchio: Do as you wish, believe as you desire. The sea is a place of great depths and lengths. Maybe you are correct about a civilization that looks blankly at us from a far, but the travel may be one of only a man who has no future for himself. My boy, you are young, you still have many years ahead of you. I beg of you not to shorting them anymore than you have, I can't tell you how many times I have seen you as close to death in the past few weeks than I have seen in all the years I have been teaching you. _(puts hand on Leo's shoulder as he leaves the room)_

Leonardo: The man has a wonderful sight of the world around us, almost as great as his art. Maybe if I had the right mindset, I may be the same man. _(continues with notebook)_


	2. Chapter 1: The Invention of Persuasion

The Invention of Persuasion

_Zoroaster reassures a very frustrated and confused Leonardo Da Vinci as he attempts to reveal a very alive and determined Lucrezia him._

Zoroaster: Leo, you have to promise me you won't be mad at me and that you shall attempt to stay calm?

Leonardo: What are you saying my friend?

_Zoroaster sides away from door way as Lucrezia walks her way on in. _

Verrocchio: Oh my! _(puts face into palm)_

Zoroaster: Remember Leo, you almost promised me the composure you would keep, I promise you can beat my ass in a near time, but now isn't the time for that!

_Zoroaster scurries of before Leonardo has a chance to give any sort of response, followed by Verrocchio who puts a hand on Leonardo's shoulder as he leaves the room with Zoroaster as sign of reassurance._

Leonardo: A man who seems to be such a good thieve has such a terrible way of giving.

Lucrezia: Leonardo, now is not the time to stray away from the situation that we have at our hands!

_(Leonardo takes a heavy breath)_

Leonardo: Lucrezia, how do you expect me to deal with this right now. There are hundreds of people dead on these streets right now! I wish I could grasp you into my arms right now as we love this whole night away but I can't! I must think of the next way to save this behold, this is our background behind our life. Florence, we must not let it go to waste as it is slowly falling apart.

Lucrezia: My lovely artist, I want you to understand the problem we have at _our_ hands. You and I, Leonardo. I love this land in the many ways that you do! I want to love it with you, but I want to do it from a far.

Leonardo: What would you be meaning by that? You have a palace to be apart of, a king to take orders from!

Lucrezia: Lorenzo you mean, the man who uses me to please himself when he feels what is almost a feeling of sorrow for himself, the man who actually has what may be a other woman, or women! I have been gone as you see, and-

_(Leo abruptly cuts in)_

Leonardo: Of course you been gone! It hasn't been good with you as well. I myself can't bare to be without you for long no more as I am burning on the inside. Don't stray no more to Rome, I may act as a fool at times, maybe I even know why you go to Rome as I have easily figured out. But no fool deserves the ignorance that you have shown to me.

_(Lucrezia begins to tear up)_

Lucrezia: I have found that I may not be able to successfully live a life of normality without you Leo, I shall make my statement by saying I shall not stray away from you no more as you wish. I do refuse to stay here in Florence. I beg of you Leo, as I have thought long and hard about it as I been away..

Leonardo: What is it you desire from someone as simple as a artist?

Lucrezia: From a genius and a sympathetic man, I wish of you to leave, leave with me. I know of your most current knowledge Leonardo, and I can confirm with you, I agree that there are lands as well across the seas. That is not where I want us to go. Travel north with me, then east, then west, then whatever direction you feel! I don't mind living a life of labor and work to have the comfort of you in my life along with young ones of are own. I need this from you.

_(Leo puts his hand on Lucrezia's cheek)_

Leonardo: Without any concern, I shall join you. The waters are for the faint of heart, which of course I have lived my life in that way. I think I do prefer to live a life maybe of fun and a wife rather than of questioning and concerns. Very persuasive you are, as no one has ever been able to touch me and manipulate me in the magnificent way that you have.


End file.
